dynamiteentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva St. George (Earth-818793)
; formerly | Relatives = Dracula (father; deceased) Ayisha, Irina & Mei Ling (step-mothers; deceased) | Universe = Earth-818793 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile formerly New York City Transylvania | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10 | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Romanian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Monster Hunter | Education = | Origin = Human/Vampire hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Transylvania | Creators = James Kuhoric; Kevin Sharpe | First = Army of Darkness Vol 1 10 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Eva St. George is the daughter of Vlad Tepes, better known as Dracula. Early Life Prior to his transformation into Dracula, Eva's father Vlad was a brutal warlord in 15th Century Europe. Vlad's pregnant wife, distraught at her husband's ruthlessness and lack of mercy, decided to kill herself. When Vlad discovered her body, he begged and pleaded with God to resurrect his wife and unborn child. Instead of God, a demon who claimed he was an angel responded to Vlad's cry. The demon said he would resurrect his wife if Vlad agreed to become an "angel" do the bidding of "God". Tepes was then transformed into the monster he became known for being, but found that his wife still lay dead, and thought God had tricked him. He buried his wife and unborn child far from the castle from which he ruled his empire. What Dracula did not know was that the demon resurrected the unborn child instead of his wife, and soon, a pack of wolves discovered and raised the abandoned child as one of their own until Brother Miran of the Rosebud Monastery found her and raised her in secret. The monks in the monastery found that she had the ability to see the "black influences" in men and wipe them out. She trained to combat this evil and left the monastery to go and destroy all the evil she could. Heritage Discovered Another ability of Eva's that revealed itself was her slowed aging, as by the age of 50, she still retained the appearance of a woman in her 20s. While visiting a village with members of the Rosebud Monastery, an encounter with a old fortune teller led Eva to discover that her father was the infamous Dracula, and she needed The Spike of The Crucifixion to protect herself from him. After leaving the fortune teller's tent, Eva met a mysterious man named Praetorious who claimed to have the Spike. Praetorious agreed to let Eva have the Spike, but wanted her to bring him the Philosopher's Stone in return. Eva agreed to the trade, and journeyed to the hidden cave in the mountains where the Stone was kept. Waiting for her outside the cave was Dracula, who knew Eva would use the Spike to destroy him. Stepping out of the cave, fighting on behalf of Eva, was the Stone's guardian, Frankenstein's Monster, who quickly gave Eva the Stone as he battled Dracula. Eva returned to the village and traded the Stone for the Spike with PraetoriousEva: Daughter of the Dragon Vol 1 1. Arrival In The 21st Century Sometime shortly after the events with the Philosopher's Stone, Eva was hunting a pack of Werewolves in the forests of Transylvania. Unbeknownst to her, one of the Werewolves in the area was a recently transformed Ash Williams. Williams, a monster fighter from the 21st Century, had traveled back in time to find the Spike of The Crucifixion to help him defeat a resurrected Dracula, who was attacking New York City. Brother Finnegan of the Rosebud Monastery recognized Ash as "The Chosen One", and told Eva to spare him. Eva fired a magic arrow, releasing Williams of his Werewolf curse. Eva returned with Ash back to the 21st Century, seeing the chaos that was unfolding on the city streets. Together, Eva and Ash fought through the armies of Vampires, Deadites, Werewolves, and Mummies until they reached the penthouse Dracula resided in. While Ash dealt with the monsters surrounding their new master, Eva attacked Dracula head-on using the Spike. Following Dracula apparent destruction and his army's defeat, Ash and Eva parted ways, leaving her in the company of Frankenstein's Monster (who now went by the name Michael)Army of Darkness Vol 1 10Army of Darkness Vol 1 11. Adventures In New York Shortly after the encounter with Ash Williams, Eva and Michael chose to stay around the New York City area. A few days later, Eva formed a temporary alliance with her father (who had somehow survived the "killing blow" from the Spike) to fight a monster called Kar'tha'naa. Another unlikely alliance was briefly formed with another "monster", Jackie "The Darkness" EstacadoThe Darkness Vs. Eva: Daughter of Dracula Vol 1. Centuries after their first encounter (though only a few years had passed for her), Eva had a second run-in with Praetorious, who was resurrecting various "Slashers" using the Philosopher's Stone. Together with monster-hunters Cassie Hack and her partner Vlad, Eva and Michael helped them take down Praetorious and the resurrected SlashersHack/Slash/Eva: Monster's Ball Vol 1. Across The Globe In 2012, Eva joined a team of various superhumans and supernatural creatures who were trying to prevent the destruction of the world at the hands of Kulan Gath. Other members of the team included her father Dracula, another time-lost warrior named Red Sonja, the alien Vampirella, Pantha, Greek goddess Athena, mad scientist Herbert West, and Ash WilliamsProphecy Vol 1. After the successfully saving the world from Kulan Gath, Eva's "alliance" with her father continued, and the two assisted Vampirella with taking down a Wendigo and a pack of Were-BearsVampirella Halloween Special 2013 Vol 1 1. During this adventure, Eva demonstrated that she had finally become accustom to 21st Century technology, as she was seen piloting a helicopter. Eva was one of many women selected across several universes by a witch known as "The Traveler" to help combat Prince Charming and his armies threatening the MultiverseSwords of Sorrow Vol 1. Apocalypse Survivor Following the complete take-over of the world by Evil Ash and his ever-growing army of Deadites, Eva (with the assistance of other supernatural creatures and non-powered humans) sought the help of a middle-aged Ash Williams to find the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis and send the unleashed monsters back to Hell. Reluctant at first, Ash agreed and revealed he was in possession of the bookArmy of Darkness: Furious Road Vol 1 1. While on their journey to "holy grounds" to read the book from, most of the members of Eva's team perished (including Dracula), or were turned into Deadites. Arriving at the Grand Rapids Shaolin Monastery in Grand Rapids, Michigan, Eva and Michael successfully opened a rift in time and space that pulled every Deadite inside. After admitting that the two had feelings for each-other, Eva and Michael could do nothing but watch as Ash Williams and his evil clone were also pulled into the vortexArmy of Darkness: Furious Road Vol 1 6. Though Ash Williams would eventually change the past and prevent the Deadite Apocalypse, Eva's fate remains unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Swords Knives The Spike of The Crucifixion | Notes = | Trivia = * While it has never been mentioned in any issue she has appeared in, Eva's full name of "Eva St. George" was revealed in the solicitation of ''Army of Darkness'' #10. | Links = }} Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 10''